The Morganville Werewolves
by MorganvilleistheBest
Summary: A boy and a girl arrive in Morganville after a terrible accident that killed their parents. They struggle to fit in but then they fall for the female residents of the town. The girl falls in love with on of the male residents of the town. They have a dark secret...
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story about the werewolves. I haven't chosen any names for the boy, girl and dog but you can come up with them in your review. :) If you really like dogs then I assure you, that the dog survives the accident. :D**

**Please read and tell me what you think! :D**

* * *

Dark Creatures

I have always known I was slightly different from everyone else. I have been around other kids houses and they are perfectly normal where I something get mad at things and get in fights with my sister (but that part is normal). My parents also leave every night saying they have to go to work then come back, exhausted. But now we are moving to a different town because this one has too much crime and my parents are worried about me getting angry all the time.

I'm in my bedroom packing my stuff. We have a dog; a black flat coated Labrador retriever which I take for long walks every day, as she needs a lot of exercise. I am packing all the clothes except the ones that don't fit me and the dog plays with her toys. Mom comes in.

"Are you ready? The car kind of packed." She said. I nodded and packed a few bits of entertainment, including my Nintendo 3DS. It cost £120 and I am not about to leave it. I grab my dogs lead and collar and walk out, the dog following with her squeaky toy.

I put my suitcase in the car and get inside the dog sleeping on her blanket and I play Dead or Alive Dimensions. I am on Chapter 3 and I have to fight this green creature that was the clone of Kasumi.

"Mom, can I play Nintendogs + Cats?" My sister asked. I rolled my eyes. What is the point in buying a 3DS game when you haven't got the console? And she isn't using mine.

"In a bit. It's your brother's console." She said.

"But my dogs need feeding and walking and they need a wash." She said. Her voice is just irritating and goes through me.

"In a bit." I said. She huffs.

**A few hours later**

I stared out the window. My dog was sleeping and I had finished Dead or Alive and now my sister was playing her game. It was annoying that she kept speaking to them and teaching them tricks. The radio was on but Capital had gone fuzzy as we got further away from Birmingham so Mom had changed to Radio 1.

The songs on there are a mixture of old and new songs.

"Mom where are we going?" I asked.

"To the Airport. We're going to America." She said.

"Mom… There are guns there and didn't you hear that there was shooting?" My sister said. I rolled my eyes.

"No don't be silly. We're not going to the gun part where're going to Texas." Dad said. Something clicked in my head.

"Dad are we using Birmingham Airport?" I asked. He nodded.

"Then why isn't Capital working?" I asked. Mom shrugged.

"The radio hasn't been right." She said.

Arriving at the airport we went through all the check-in's and security ports and then we got on the airplane. It took _hours _to get to the American Airport. I had jet lag as we left the dark and miserable Britain for sunny America. We touched down I waited for the plane to stop and for the doors to open. I need fresh air.

Once the plane eventually stopped we got out and collected our baggage. Then Mom hired a car and we drove the rest of the way to Texas.

30 minutes into it we were (hopefully) nearing our new home when a tractor pulled out in front of us and I heard the car screech on its brakes and dodged but we hit the tractor. The airbags were set off and the seatbelts locked. There was a crunch of metal and something hit my head and everything went dark.

* * *

I came to a think a few hours later. I groaned. I opened my eyes and my vision was blurry for a minute. When it cleared and my hearing came I heard steam then voices. I looked down and saw my dog, my thoughts instantly going to _Is she still alive? _God I hope so. My sister was still unconscious and so were my parents. I heard the sound of metal being cut and then the roof came off, flooding light into the car.

A man in a fire engine suit helped me out and said something about being alive. I stumbled out, my vision momentarily blinded the sudden lights. I was taken to an ambulance and the paramedics cleaned the blood off me and asked my questions. I nodded or shook my head but couldn't remember much. I saw my dog being taken out and checked over then my sister. I heard the word "dead" and concussion but my hearing wasn't back properly.

"Dog…" I managed to get out. The woman paramedic looked over and I hope I wasn't seeing things but I thought she moved her leg. Then I heard a whine. _She was still alive!_

"We're going to take you to the hospital to get you checked out. Your dog seems alright but she'll be taken to a vet and you sister will be coming as well." The woman paramedic said. I nodded. I was laid down and I instantly felt exhausted. I felt bandages on me and I heard the woman say not to sleep. That was easier said than done as I really was exhausted.

As we got to the hospital I was wheeled in and put on an examination table.

I mask was put over my nose and mouth and then I felt a pricks of needles and cold fluid going through me. I heard the words "blood and concussion" and then I just looked at the ceiling blocking out their voices. A few minutes passed I think and I was wheeled into another room and I heard a continuous beep,beep, beep. I looked over and saw a black screen with a green line and moved and went beep. I guessed that was the sound of my heartbeat.

A nurse came in and checked my IV fluids and listened to me breath and checked inside my mouth.

"Where's my dog?" I asked, thankful to get my voice back.

"She's being treated at the vet." She said, softly.

"What about my sister?" I asked.

"Recovering." Nurse said.

"What about my parents?" I asked. This time the Nurse hesitated in answering.

"Your parents... Were pronounced dead at the scene. The paramedics couldn't find a heartbeat. I'm sorry." She said quietly. I was shocked into silence then. My parents were dead...

"How did they die?" I asked.

"They must have hit their head hard. A post mortem is being carried out. Just be glad that your pet and sister and you are alive. Do you have anyone you could live with?" She asked. I shook my head.

"We left England to come to America. We were close to geting to our new house then a tractor came..." I trailed off suddenly angry for the tractor driver pulling out. The machine speeded up its beeps.

"There's nothing you could have done to prevent it. The tractor was charged for drink driving as he was over the limit and didn't look before pulling out." Nurse said.

The machine speeded up its beeps.

"There's nothing you could have done to prevent it. The tractor was charged for drink driving as he was over the limit and didn't look before pulling out." Nurse said. I looked out of the window. The nurse finished checking me and squeezed me hand with her warm one then left.

**2 hours later. **

About ages later I felt better enough to sit up. I was still achy and still had tubes in me but at least I felt better. I looked over and my sister lying down asleep with a bandage around her head and arm in a sling. Her face looked bruised and her leg was in a cast. She was in a worse condition than me. My arms and legs were still intact and I only had a bandage around my head.

I fidgeted. I needed the toilet. I thought about going to pee now, but then the bed wouldn't be very pleasant to sit on and it wouldn't smell very nice. I waited impatiently for a Nurse to come in and luckily it wasn't long. It was the same one that had checked me out and now she was checking out an old woman who had lots of bruises on her arm.

"Excuse me? I need the toilet." I said. She nodded and went out of the room. She came back in with a wheelchair and helped me inside it. She disconnected all the tubes after checking I wouldn't drop dead if they were removed then she wheeled me to the male's toilets.

"I'll get someone to help." She began to walk away.

"No it's alright I think I'll manage." I said and she shrugged and held open the door for me.

…

I came out after emptying my bladder and she wheeled me back to the bed and helped me in. Once she left I pushed the wheelchair out of the way and tried walking. My legs were a little weak but soon I am able to walk normally. I walked over to my sister who was still sleeping. I decided to go out and find which vet my dog was staying at.

As I walked out I got a feeling that my sister was waking. I went back for her. Her arm looked healed and so did her head. I helped her out she looked around dazedly.

"Where the 3DS? Where are the dogs?" She asked looking around. I sighed and shook my head.

"Your life is more important than some game system. We can get another one. Come on lets go to the vets." I said and helped her out of the cast and sling with strength I hardly knew I had. She took the bandage off and I did as well. Then we went out of the recovery room and I checked us out.

We walked until we found the nearest vet. I went in and went up to the desk.

"Do you have a dog that is a flat coated retriever and came here after a car crash?" I asked. The receptionist looked and then nodded.

"She broke her leg but she in rehabilitation at the moment. She can't come out for 6 weeks. You better leave until then. Oh and she can't have any visitors. Don't want her leg to get bad." She said. I felt disheartened but we left anyway.

We walked for about an hour then we came to a signpost.

_Welcome to Morganville. _

Morganville? I looked past and there was a dusty kind of empty looking town but at least there must be people. I walked then my sister wanted to walk one way towards a big looking building. I sighed and followed reluctantly.

We went into the building and went up to a desk that had a pale looking woman behind. She looked up.

"Yes?"

"We came to see whoever owns this town." I said.

"The Founder? Do you have an appointment?" She asked. I shook my head. I sighed. She gave me a clipboard and a visitor sheet. "Sign your name there and go and sit down." She said. I did what she was asked and went to go and sit down.

I waited a while then the receptionist looked at me.

"The Founder will see you now." I stood up and followed the man through to the Founder's room. He opened the door and I stepped in.

* * *

**Sooo what do you think? It's a draft but if you like it then I will put up another chapter. :)**

**Thank you x**

**Lily :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter sorry for long wait. Please review!**

* * *

When I entered the Founder's office I felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness. My sister hadn't come because she said that strange people like the secretary are weird and it was probably best I stayed where I was. The guards closed the doors behind giving me unreadable looks when I glanced at them and looked at the Founder. There was a tall-ish man behind a blonde haired woman. They both have very pale skin.

The woman looks up at me and her blue eyes scan me.

"Hello. I thought there would be two of you." She said.

"Well yes but my sister thought it would be better if she stayed outside. She thought you only wanted to see me." I said.

"Well get her in. If the Founder wants to see both she will." the man behind her said. The woman sighed.

"Thank you, Oliver but I didn't need your input." she said. "Bring your sister in." she told me. I nodded and went out to bring her in without a word.

"What is your name?" The woman asked.

"Umm... Kayleigh, miss." She said.

"What is your name?" The woman asked me.

"Um, Bryan, miss." I said.

"What are you doing here?" the man cut in as the woman was about to say something.

"We were driving to Bristol, in England. We were moving house." I said.

"How did you end up here?" The man asked again as the woman tried to say something.

"The car crashed. We were in hospital and we said we had relatives who could care for us over here." I said.

"Surely not here-" The man began again but the woman shot him a glare.

"I ask the questions. You just stand there and supervise." she said firmly. The man glared and crossed his arms but stayed quiet.

"As I was about to say, are you sure you have relatives _here?_ Like in Morganville, where you are. Because I am sure this is not an ideal place for two young children." the woman said.

"Well yes kind of." I said. My sister wasn't helping me. She is staying quiet.

"Right. I just have to think of what to do with you..." the woman said.

"Send them to live with that rat you call a friend." the man said.

"He is not a rat. He is a scientist and a vampire just like you. Learn to co-operate with each other." she said and the man made a noise. She turned back to me. "I am thinking of sending you to live with some people but I don't know whether they have room... Oliver go and get Myrnin please." She said.

"Get him yourself. I have no desire of stepping foot in that lab again." he said.

"Go." the woman said sending a stern look to the man. He shook his head. We rarely defy our parents when they were alive but if she is the mayor/Founder of the town then that is very bad.

"I am not going near there. I told you do." He said.

"Oliver go and get Myrnin _now."_ She said more firmly. Still the man - Oliver - shook his head.

"I am not going, Amelie. No matter how much you shout and hold me up against the wall or anything you are thinking of. Get someone else." he said. I thought I heard a growl and saw a spark of red in her eyes but she composed herself.

"Fine you stubborn mule. Gerard please fetch Myrnin and bring him to me." she said. The guard behind me nodded and went out of the room.

"You might want to think how you address me woman." Oliver said.

"Oh should I? Gerard did what I asked of without question. You are just being immature." She said. I think they have forgotten we are here.

"I am not immature. You know how myself and Myrnin despise each other. Yet you insist we be friends." he growled at her.

"Not friends. Merely acquaintances. Just enough so you can bear each others presence in the same room. The woman - Amelie - said.

"You called milady?" A voice said behind me. I turned and saw a tall-ish man with a dark trench coat and bunny slippers. The bunny's had fangs.

"Yes Myrnin. These two newcomers need a place to stay after their parents passed. And no before you ask Michael Glass cannot accommodate them as I am not sure if he has enough room." Amelie said.

The man - Myrnin - looked and scanned us. Oliver glared daggers at Myrnin but the man didn't seem to notice.

"What are your names?" he asked. I opened my mouth but the man beat me to it.

"Brian and Kayleigh." he said. The man smirked at Oliver and he went back to glaring at him.

"I would expect you to know the boys name, Ollypop." he said. "You are gay and all." The man looked as if he was going to kill Myrnin and probably would have if Amelie didn't have a tight grip on his arm.

"That's enough Myrnin. And I'm sure the children can answer themselves Oliver. Please can you take them Myrnin?" She asked.

"I only have one bedroom." Myrnin said shrugging.

"One you rarely sleep in. Can't imagine why." Oliver said. Myrnin looked expectantly at Oliver.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Amelie looked as if this whole situation is giving her a headache. She lightly touched her head.

"Please stop both of you. I am sure Myrnin can go a few days without sleep. Humans need it more." Amelie said.

"This is us co-operating, Amelie. Are you satisfied?" Oliver asked.

"No. Just please stop arguing it is getting tiresome." Amelie said. Oliver rolled his eyes and Myrnin looked at us.

"Can I feed on him?" he asked hopefully. Kayleigh's hand on mine tightened. I had no idea she had been holding it.

"Of course not. Now please leave and do not argue." she said. The vampires left and Myrnin mumbled something but it was too quiet to hear.


End file.
